I'll be Waiting
by Darkstorm Alchemist
Summary: Roy/Ed. There is a serious earthquake in central and Ed, Al and Roy are stuck in the middle of it. A building collapses on top of Ed and leaves him fighting for his life. Roy must rush to find the blond child before death claims him. Hurt Ed. Injured Ed. lots of OOCness. Hospital. Child Ed. Fluff. Drama. Roy/Riza Hawkeye, slight Roy/Al Al/Ed
1. Chapter 1

Hello! welcome to da Fic. A couple important things, so actually read this!

First keep in mind how alchemists get their power, they use tectonic movement in the ground and transform it into the energy that fuels their this in mind, it is important. Thats all. Hope ya like it review and check out my other Fullmetal Fics.

By the way this gets more Roy/Edish latter.

* * *

Edward looked up at the sky, watching the wind tear through the grey streets like an out of control child.

"Great, it looks like it's gonna storm. My stumps are aching," he moaned, rolling his ankle.

Alphonse looked over, a smirk playing on his face "Brother you don't have stumps any more. It's not plural." he giggled.

Ed smiled along with his fully human little brother. "Yeah, I guess you're right," he said stretching his newly regained flesh arm towards the sky, like he was trying to run his fingers through the thick blue-grey clouds.

'God, my mechanic is amazing,' thought Ed.

Winry had been able to remove most of the leftover components of his auto mail when his real arm had been suddenly restored, but there still was a few bolts that his bones had grown around and were unmovable. The surgery to take the unwanted metal out had been long and painful, but the pain while he was waiting in the hospital had been much worse.

The bolts in his arm had quickly become infected, Winry had gotten to central as soon as she could but the uproar over the events of the promised day had delayed her, by the time she got there the infection had set in deep, and Ed's strength had been snapped, he was lapsing in and out of conciseness and was not able to recognize anyone when he was awake.

Winry had rushed him into immediate surgery, she was able to fight of the worst of the infection but the surgery was extensive and rough. It damaged his shoulder far more than it normally would have. Ed had been sick and delirious for another three days before he was finally able to regain consciousness.

He was discharged from the hospital a week later, but still had not regained use of his arm and still had occasional flash fevers in which he would collapse and be out of it for a few days. Because of this he was unable to care for Al, and Alphonse was not able to care for him due to his emaciated state; he could barely stand without collapsing.

Alphonse was also undergoing rehabilitation at the time. The doctors that the young boy needed were all in Central, and since the brothers were unable to live alone like usual, Colonial Mustang convinced the boys to stay with him at his large apartment.

The boys had recovered long ago but they and Roy were still finding excuses for them to keep living together. It had been almost seven months since the Promise Day, but they were still staying with Mustang. The boys really didn't want to leave, and Ed had the nagging suspicion that Roy didn't want them too, either. Of course none of them will ever admit it.

"It's almost as if we all finally have the family we wanted for so long, even Roy needed someone" thought Ed.

The blond boy had decided to remain working at the military as a state alchemist, still under Mustang's command.

Speaking of which, they had a meeting with the very man right now.

"We better hurry it up," Ed mumbled still lost in thought.

Al looked concerned. "Brother what's wrong?" he asked, peering under his brother's bangs.

"I'm fine Al. Just thinking." He shrugged and he grinned, then dashed off down the street leaving a gaping Alphonse behind him.

The surprised boy's mouth spread into a grin. "Wait for me brother!" he laughed, running after the blond.

The two boys chased after each other for a couple blocks until Ed became concerned about the younger alchemist. "Al? What's wrong?" he said, pressing his hand to the flushed boy's forehead.

Alphonse pushed away his brother's hand and smiled a bit. "Nii-san you worry too much, I'm just a bit tired," he panted.

Ed frowned. "No, you're not alright! Your breathing is off."

Alphonse was breathing heavily, and was quite flushed. "Brother, I'm just fine," he said, smiling.

Ed watched incredulously as Al kept walking towards Central Command"Al! Stop! Let's at least rest for a bit," Ed pleaded.

Al laughed "Edward, I'm perfectly fine. Now hurry up, we can't be late or the Colonel will kill us!"

Ed sighed. "Fine, but take it easy okay?" Exasperated, Ed followed Alphonse until the boys were soon standing in front of the gate to Central Command

Ed moaned, "Ahh! I don't wanna go in!"

Al grabbed his brother's hand. "Come on, Brother, we have to give our report."

Ed was reluctantly dragged along, but not without complaining the entire way.

"No! Al, don't make me, there's no way I'm going near that bastard voluntarily!" he yelled as Alphonse dragged him along, the younger boy smirking.

"Well then, good thing you don't have a choice anyways," Al said.

Ed just huffed and followed his sibling. Al turned around to face his brother, grinning from ear to ear. "And anyways we all know you're faking it. You want to see Roy," he said, smiling.

Ed blushed, but it disappeared quickly. "No I don't! I see enough of that idiot colonial at home!" he yelled.

Al just laughed. "Ed, it's obvious you trust him. We both do, he's become a sort of dad for us."

Edward looked into his brother's eyes, surprise lingering in his own gaze as he stared "Hmm, whatever Al," Ed mumbled, looking at the ground. The younger of the two laughed, knowing that he had won this little quarrel.

The two boys marched through Central Command, and were soon standing in front of the double oak doors that led into Mustang's office. Ed growled and crashed through, making the occupants of the office jumped sky high.

Hawkeye was on her feet in an instant, her gun pointed straight at Ed's face, safety off. Breda had fallen on the floor, along with Fury, who was shrieking.

Ed leaped back and his hands shot up in the air. "God! You people are jumpy! It's just us!" he yelled.

Hawkeye slowly lowered her gun. Her face remained expressionless, but her eyes shone with anger.

Everyone else looked really pissed as they got over the initial shock, getting off the floor and picking up scattered pieces of paper.

"Did you need something boys?" Riza growled.

Edward swallowed hard "Uh . . . Sorry to barge in like that, Lieutenant. I, uh, need to see the Colonel," he squeaked out while edging around the room towards the inner office where Mustang was, making sure to keep his distance from the angry sniper.

The gun-master, who still had a furious glint in her eye, was watching Ed skirt around the room.

"Very well Edward. The Colonel is currently in his office. Probably slacking off on his paperwork again," she said.

Ed nodded fast, glad to have an excuse to escape the blonde's wrath.

But before he could enter the office, the door opened and a head of messy jet black hair peeked out, along with very annoyed Colonel.

"Why did I just hear a shriek?" he growled. "Since I know it wasn't Hawkeye, that leaves the men, and let me tell you, whoever made such a girly sound, You can hardly be called a man anymore." he said, walking into the room and gazing over the commotion, until his eyes landed on a blushing Fuery.

"Oh, so that's it. Well, no surprise there," he sighed.

Hawkeye cut in, "Sir, the Elric boys have returned from their mission," she told her superior, while gesturing towards the alchemists.

The black haired man seemed to just notice the boys in the room, and as soon as he did, one of his famous, shit-eating smirks spread across his face. "Oh, Edward. I didn't see you there."

At this, Edward's eye started twitching. "WHO YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE CAN'T EVEN BE NOTICED BY OTHERS IN THE ROOM WITHOUT A MICROSCOPE!" the fiery blond ranted.

Roy chuckled. "You, obviously, seeing as you're the only person in the room to fit such a description." he said, still smirking.

"WHAT?! That is so not true, you bast-" Ed stopped mid-sentence.

Roy's smirk fell right of his face. Ed wouldn't just stop a fight with him for no reason. Something was wrong, Roy was sure of it. Something didn't feel right.

Ed looked into Roy's obsidian eyes and saw the blond's own fear reflected there as well.

Alphonse was also tense. "Do you guys feel that too?" the younger Elric asked.

Both Mustang and Ed nodded slowly, but the rest of the office was looking at them like they were crazy.

Havoc walked over to the Colonel. "Hey, Chief, you okay?" he asked. When he got no response he moved away.

All three alchemists in the room were frozen and looking intensely at the ground. Feury was looking between all three of the men. "Uh what's goin-" he was cut short as Roy gasped.

"Take cover!" he yelled.

Everyone jumped into action, knowing better than to doubt their commanding officer.

Roy lunged towards the still shocked Elric brothers and pushed them down onto the floor and under a desk just as a huge force crashed into the room.

Everything was spinning and crumbling, shaking around them. All they could hear was metal bending, wood breaking, glass shattering, and screams.

So many screams.

Alphonse wasn't even sure who was screaming. Was it him? Maybe his brother? Or what about Roy? Whoever it was he wished they would stop. It was scaring him. Why were they screaming?

Suddenly then it was quiet.

Al hadn't even realized he was on the floor, pinned down by Roy along with his elder brother under a desk.

Al looked around the room. All the windows had shattered, the twisted sparkling remains of glass littered littering the floor. The entire ceiling had caved in and was surrounding them, blocking their view. The lights had been torn out and were dangling by wires.

Roy slowly raised himself off the two boys he had been shielding and checked them for damage.

Edward was sitting there dumbstruck and terrified.

"_How? What is this. I felt so much power. How could it be real? was that an earthqauke? how am i supposed too beat that. This isn't some monster i can punch. This is freaking mother nature!" _Eds trhoiughts begain too spin out of control as he sat.

Than the eldest Elric was snapped back to reality by his brother's cries and instantly wrapped his arms around his younger sibling, pulling him close.

Roy scanned the office looking around for his subordinates. He couldn't see all of them and started to panic. Roy tried to take a mental assessment of the damage but couldn't seem to think straight, so he decided on the old-fashioned approach.

"Everyone okay?" he called. His question was met by several grunts and squeaks. Roy couldn't see anyone besides Havoc and the boys. "Alright, everybody! Roll call, I want attendance and status!" he commanded, switching into soldier-mode.

"Hawkeye!" he called.

A Female voice answered, "Present, Sir! I am unharmed aside from a few minor scrapes, sir!" she said.

Roy was relieved to hear her voice: she had been closest to the windows.

"Breda!" he called.

A voice near the door responded next. "Alright over here sir," it said.

Roy nodded. "Feury!"

"Fine here," came the timid response.

"Havoc!"

"All good Chief."

"Falman!"

"I have a large piece of glass in my upper arm, sir. But I'm all right."

Roy sighed. _"Good, everyone's alive. A bit shaken up,_" he thought as he glanced towards the still-quivering Alphonse, "_but alive."_

He looked around the room once again. It was a mess.

"Alright everyone! We need to plan a course of action! The building might be unstable we need to get out! Does everyone have a route to the hallway?" he yelled.

His question was met by several conformations from various areas.

"Good. Let's go." He turned back to the Elrics and crawled over to them. "Come on. We have to get out of here. The building could still collapse," he said.

Al looked up at the Colonel with frightened and pleading eyes. "Roy, what happened?" he whispered.

The Colonel placed his hand over the child's. "It's okay, Al, it was an earthquake. But it's gone now, we're all fine." The boy looked up at him with pleading eyes, asking for help. Roy obliged

Roy searched around the rubble for the best exit, finding one by shifting a few ceiling tiles. The dark-haired soldier grabbed the two boys' hands and led them through the pathway, careful to never let go of the frightened Alphonse.

They reached the doors and got out into the hallway to join the rest of the team. They all quickly got out of the building, running past shattered glass and crumbled walls, digging as many people out as they could.

When they got outside, Ed saw the city. Smoke was rising from many points around the city, collapsed buildings leaving people to stumble blindly around on the streets, some screaming, some deathly silent, all terrified.

Central Command seemed relatively untouched, the building they were in having taken the worst damage.

An officer ran up. The stars on his uniform showed him to be ranked at General. "Mustang!" he shouted, his mustache quivering. "Good to see you and your team made it out. I was getting worried."

The Colonel saluted. "Thank you for worrying General Walker, sir. I apologize for the delay, we were on one of the topmost floors. This will not happen again sir," he said.

The general chuckled. "At ease, Mustang. No need for that," he said, causing the Colonial to relax.

Walker went on. "We're organizing search and rescue parties. Please gather all fit men under your command to take part. Anyone with sufficient medical training shall stay here to help with wounded soldiers and civilians, and anyone else will form groups and be assigned a sector to search. Bring any found civilians back here as we are forming a relief camp," he ordered.

Mustang saluted once again and noded nodded. "Yes sir! As you say, sir!" he barked.

Walker laughed again. "Alright, Mustang. Off with you now," he said, and with a final bow the Colonel and his team walked over to the white tents that were set up around the field.

Falman's arm was treated quickly, along with various cuts and bruises from other team members.

Roy turned to his young blond subordinate. "Ed, we have to help search. Wait here with Alphonse. We'll be back soon."

Edward looked incredulous. "What do you mean wait here?!" he shouted "No way am I gonna sit around and do nothing! I want to help to. I'm not some kid, Mustang!"

Edward was obviously furious. The dark haired colonel sighed. "Ed, I know you're not a child at heart, but still you are still a kid," he said.

Ed looked even angrier. "I don't care! I'm going to help!" he yelled.

Roy pressed his hand over his tired obsidian eyes. Alright, looks like I have to play this card, he thought.

"Edward," he said. The blond looked at him, still angry. Roy continued. "If you go with us, Alphonse will be here all alone and scared. Are you really going to leave him?" he questioned.

At this, Ed's anger melted off his face. "Al," he whispered, a guilty look coming across his face. Roy was about to say more when the younger of the Elric brothers came up behind him.

"Colonel. Actually, this time I agree with Brother," Al said. Both pairs of eyes, gold and obsidian, stared at him disbelievingly. Al went on, ignoring their stares, "We need to help people, and our alchemy is perfect for moving rubble and supporting unstable structures. If buildings have collapsed, there are going to be people inside," he said.

Edward still looked hesitant. "Al, are you sure you want to? It's dangerous out there. I don't want you getting hurt," he pleaded. Alphonse looked him dead on, a rare glint of commanding determination leaping into his eyes.

"Brother, I'm sure. I won't feel right if I don't help," he said.

Edward nodded and looked expectantly at Roy.

The Colonel shook his head, knowing he had been beaten. It was hard enough to win a fight with one Elric, but two was impossible.

"Alright boys, just don't get killed. I'll have even more paperwork," Roy mumbled. Both alchemists grinned.

The team assembled, familiar faces were present among them were Havoc, Hawkeye, Roy, Edward, and Alphonse. They were accompanied by various unknown soldiers. Roy was the leader.

"Alright people! We have been assigned sector 48, the warehouse district!" Mustang's voice commanded. "Luckily it was unoccupied at the time of the earthquake, which has now been reported as a magnitude 8, the largest Amestris has ever seen."

Roy made sure his troops had heard him and started leading his troops towards the storehouses.

As they walked the dark-haired Colonel turned around and flashed a famous smirk. "Almost there, people! Do me a favor; try not to die, and if you must, do it in a way that will make me look good."

The new soldiers looked like they were ready to shoot him right there, but all that were normally under Mustangs command just rolled their eyes and followed.

* * *

So did ya like it? Review if you did. Seriously, review or I will slap you with a very large fish. I am not kidding. It's freshly caught.

By the way, I am actually the author of this shit which was made readable by the lovely Rainflame, my beta. She is downright amazing, as an author and a beta. Check her out she has some **_amazing_**Fullmetal fictions. Stairway to paradise is very dramatic and if I may say so strikes me as a bit Child Ed. But seriously it is amazing check it out. Its so roy/ed.


	2. Chapter 2

Author ramblings - Okay so I updated without 10 reviews. I just couldn't wait! I'm sorry! So it was pointed out to me that the last chapter was a little Al/Roy. Let me make it clear that up. This fic is a parental!Roy fic so it will be a little roy/al but it will be mostly ed/roy, that will happen in later chapters. Thanks for the reviews I got! and this time I really do need at least 15 reviews overall. I might be serious this time. Well that is it from this Storm. See ya!

* * *

Chapter 2

The group had been wandering around the abandoned buildings for a while now, but had yet to find anyone.

None of the buildings had collapsed, but some were very unstable. The call went out for everyone to regroup. All the members of their party started to wander back from doing a quick sweep of the area to the spot where Mustang had called from doing a quick sweep of the area along the way.

Ed was checking a small shack that he had missed the first time around when he heard a cry.

At first he thought it was nothing, but it came again; a terrified whimper that reminded the alchemist,of his younger brother.

Ed's eyes went wide,and he charged towards the sound. Although he knew it was irrational, Ed couldn't help the stab of instinctual fear that raced through his gut at the sound, so painfully reminiscent of his little brother's voice.

He rounded a corner and stopped, then skidded to a halt, realizing he didn't know exactly where the sound had come from.

_Okay Ed calm down. Al is with Hawkeye at the other end of the district. He's not hurt. But someone is, you have to find them._ Ed glanced around and realized he was in the abandoned steel yard.

Rusty bent pipes littered the ground, barbed wire and steel beams were strewn around the building. Ed rushed around, listening for the sound again. "Hello! Can you hear me?!" Ed yelled.

A small voice answered him with a yelp. Ed rushed towards the sound.

The sight that greeted him was unnerving.

Two little kids were trapped. The rubble had caved in around them, sheltering the children from harm but also trapping them in. There was a little girl that looked to be about three and an older boy that seemed about six. The kids were across on the other side of a giant hole in the floor, the basement was visible through the dim light.

Ed ran towards the kids. "Hey! Can you hear me!?" he shouted. The two kids looked up at Ed, their eyes were full of pleading. One was a sandy blond, similar to the young Alphonse. The other had dark hair, but her eyes were a bright icy blue like Winnry. Ed tried to get closer but the floor began to crumble under his weight.

He realized that he wouldn't be able to get to them this way. "Okay kids, what are your names?" he asked.

The older boy pulled his sister even closer to him. "My name is Matt, and this is Kay," he whimpered.

Ed nodded. "Okay Matt, I'm going to help you and your sister. Stay right there, don't move." Ed looked around and analyzed the composition of the ground. Once he was sure, he clapped his hands and touched them too the ground.

Brilliant sapphire electricity crackled through the floor, the earth and beams melted melting to create a bridge-like structure that spanned the yawning hole.

Ed creeped crept slowly across the bridge, getting closer too the kids. Finally he reached the end and rushed to the terrified children.

"Okay, Matt, can you and Kay crawl over the bridge,? I'll be right behind you okay?" he asked.

The little boy nodded. He got on his hands and dragged his still crying little sister in front of him. Ed followed behind. It was slow going because Kay was terrified and her brother was having a hard time coaxing her along.

When Kay finally made it too the other side, but the building started to groan, dust and plaster was raining down from the ceiling and metal was crashing to the floor.

Ed gasped. _My alchemy must have weakened it. We need to get out. _Than then the sides of the bridge started to crumble. _We're not going to make it across! _Ed realized.

As he thought this, a determined look swept across his face. Edward lunged towards the little boy, who was still struggling across the bridge.

He picked Matt up by the scruff of his shirt and threw him to the other side of the gap.

"Run! Go! You have to get out!" Ed shouted. The kids looked hesitant then turned tail and ran. Ed sighed in relief

"_They're going to be okay__.__" _Ed surveyed his surroundings, the building was still groaning and shaking. "_I still have to get out of here__,__" _Ed thought in a panic. He started to edge carefully along the dwindling remains of the bridge.

The blonde alchemist lept leaped over across to the floor, trying to come up on his feet, but faltering and landing hard on his hands. He tried to struggle up from the floor, but the debris kept raining down.

All at once a support beam gave away on the roof, more ruble tumbled tumbling down and crashed crashing through the brittle floor not far away. Then everything was silent, . Ed held his breath as he gazed fearfully at the ceiling.

Then at once, the silence was broken as the roof gave way. The floor beneath him crumpled as the debris hit it. He was falling. , Still gazing upward towards the falling buildings roof. He hit the ground and met with incredible pain.

The last thing Ed saw was were sheets of twisting metal and jagged blocks of cement crashing down towards toward him.

* * *

Sorry that was really short. I am really a mess today. Uggghh... I dont feel like posting this.

Ed: I don't care! post it! I need the next chapters. There is supposed to be at least a little of me/roy action.

Roy: And we all know you're dying to see that.

Storm: Oh, yes. Yes he is. And I think I can oblige. Plenty of roy/ed in the next few chapeys!

Al: Would you all keep it down!

Ed: Sorry Al! Well since Al is very busy with his new kitten I guess we have to say goodby!

Storm and Roy: See ya!


	3. Chapter 3

Author ramblings- Not much to say except that there is a lot of OOCness in this story. I ask that you try to keep that in mind and except the characters in the way I portray them.

* * *

Chapter 3

Roy was getting worried. He had put out the call for his team to regroup eight minutes ago. Everyone had responded instantly, and were already by his side. All except Ed.

"I knew I shouldn't have let that runt go off alone," Roy growled. But Alphonse didn't seem that concerned, Mostly mostly because being late was a very Ed-ish behavior.

Hawkeye glanced over at the Colonel . "Sir, I think it might be prudent to go search for Edward," she said, but the concern was evident in her voice as well.

Roy nodded at his subordinate."Yeah, okay. But lets let's go look as a group. He's proba-" Roys Roy's sentence was cut off by a stomach-wrenching sound. The Colonel spun around towards the noise. Every pair of eyes watched the building as it twisted and crashed. Hawkeye grabbed the Colonel by the back of his collar.

"Steel manufacturing!" she yelled "Its It's going down! Get under cover!"

The blond begun began to drag the still shocked Roy behind a short brick wall just as a sickening crack echoed down the street

Roy peered around the edge to watch the building come down. Metal beams were twisting and bending up to the sky, cracking the roof open. The cement that held the whole building together crumbled and fell, crashing down too the earth and leaving great craters in their wake beneath them.

Then all at once the whole structure gave way, disappearing over the line of warehouses that blocked it from view.

Riza noticed Roy watching at the last second. She lunged over and grabbed his jacket, yanking him into her arms and holding him close, just as what felt like a huge explosion seemed to go off.

A dust cloud full of debris swept over them, ripping the shillings off nearby roofs and knocking down barrels, and splintering crates.

The shock wave passed as soon as it had come, leaving behind only the parts of buildings it had ripped apart and a fine layer of dust over everything.

Riza slowly released the dark-haired colonel from her shielding grip. Once she checked over the silent man for any damage she stood up and surveyed the area. All around, the other members of the team were rising.

Hawkeye looked towards the place where the steel plant had once stood. All that was left was were a few giant steel beams jutting out of the rubble and stretched out towards the sky.

Roy had gotten up from the ground and was looking, towards toward the building. "Ed," he whispered. The dark-haired colonel started to run towards the building when he was stopped yet again by the blond guns-woman.

"Sir, we can't go rushing off. It's dangerous," she said. Roy sighed and nodded. Riza always knew best.

Alphonse shuffled up to the Colonel, he wasshaking again. "Roy?" he asked with a wavering voice. Mustang knew he was very upset by the his use of the Colonel's first name, which was only used at home. The honey-haired boy was clinging to Havoc, who had presumably hadpulled Al to safety during the collapse. "Roy?" the boy repeated, trembling. "Brother went off in that direction," he whimpered. Tears started to form in the young boy's eyes. "Wh-What if-if Brother was in the building?!" he wailed.

Roy was over to him in an instant. He bent down and hugged Alphonse, who in turn wrapped his thin arms around the man. Roy started swaying slowly back and forth, he knew from experience that this was how to calm the young boy. "Shh. . . Shh. . . Alphonse, it's okay. Ed probably wasn't in the building," the dark-haired colonel soothed. "And if he was, then he can could just use his alchemy to get out," Roy whispered into the boy's hair. Alphonse's sobs haddulled dimmed too into small gasps, as he released the Colonel from his grip.

Both of them knew what had just been said was a lie, but it offered Alphonse an equally fake blanket of comfort. Roy let the boy go and turned to his subordinates, who had regrouped and were awaiting his command.

Roy obliged. "Come on, We need to search the site," he ordered, starting to pick his way through the debris. The group followed behind. As Roy started to get closer to the collapse site, he started to pick up his pace.

They got into the section of warehouse that stored the steel. The ground was littered in rusty barbed wire and jagged pipes. Roy was almost running now. He spun around the corner and abruptly halted.

The sight that greeted his panicked obsidian eyes was horrendous. All he could see was cracked metal and chunks of building, deformed crates lay around the area and lighting fixtures were mashed between concrete in various places, wires were hanging out everywhere. Where once there was a large building, now there was only a pile of debris.

Roy was shocked. He just stood and stared at the factory, not moving one muscle. The rest of the group caught up and all had the same reaction as the Colonel, all except Hawkeye who was seemed surprised by nothing.

The blond marksman glanced around the rubble. Her head twisted towards a small sound, Roy followed her gaze. A small whimper was heard sounded again, and the rest of the group noticed. Hawkeye ran over towards the noise,which was coming from behind a warehouse that was adjacent to the factory.

As they rounded the corner, they found two small children huddled close together under a sheet of metal that was sheltering them.

Roy ran up to them and shifted the metal off of the children. He was taken aback by how young they were, they were so young. "Hey, Its it's okay," he said to the crying girl. Her sobs became a bit quieter as she looked up into Roy's eyes.

The boy sniffed and held his sister closer. "What happened?" he squeaked.

Roy bent down and knelt next to them. "The building collapsed, but its it's okay now. We're going to take you back to military headquarters and find you're your parents," he soothed.

The elder child sniffled again. "But what about the boy inside?" he said asked, quivering.

Roy's eyes widened. "What boy?!" he demanded.

The child sniffled. "He helped us. We were trapped and he got us out."

Alphonse had caught up to the group at this point. He gasped loudly. "Ed," he whispered. Panic was filling filled the young boys eyes, his emotions reflected within Roy's own. The black-haired colonel shot up from the ground and turned towards the fallen building.

Hawkeye grabbed his arm before he could run forth past her. "Sir. Please. There is no need to be hasty." Once she was sure he was not going to go running off, she knelt down as Roy had done before. "What did this boy look like?" she asked.

The kids looked up at her. The boy was the one who answered. "He had a red coat, and yellow hair."

Roy's eyes were full of panic. "No, Ed," he whispered. He wheeled around and raced towards the wreckage before Riza could stop him, closely followed by his team. He was closely followed by his team.

Riza got up. "Get these kids too Central Command!" she barked at a nearby soldier. The man obeyed as Hawkeye ran towards the collapse site to help.

Roy was frantically digging through the rubble, ripping chunks of concretes off the top of the pile. His pale hands were bleeding as he tore away erratically. Riza came up behind his him and grabbed his wrist. "Roy, stop it!" she barked. The man looked up at her, his eyes were glistening with unshed tears. He struggled from her grasp and continued to dig.

Rizas eyes held tears as well when she grabbed Roy by the waist from behind, pulling him away from the wreckage. "NO! LET ME GO!" he screamed.

Hawkeye threw him too the ground. "ROY! STOP!" she yelled. The dark-haired man ceased his struggling at once. Tears are rolling rolled silently down his face.

Riza knelt next to the upset man. "Roy. Listen to me. We don't know if Ed is in there. If he is, then we have to think of a plan. If you go shifting around the rubble, it could all come crashing down on you, or Ed. Now calm down," she commanded.

Roy took several deep breaths and rose to his feet. "You're right. Sorry," he said. At this point the rest of the team had gathered around the area. Roy looked around. "Okay. Havoc, I need you too contact Central Command. Tell them we have a State Alchemist trapped in a collapsed building and we need backup. Falman, get the search and rescue branch. Everyone else, search the rubble. Don't move anything. Just see if you can see or hear Ed," Roy commanded. The group split up and Roy walked over to Alphonse.

The boy had been deathly silent the whole time, watching shocked as Roy gave orders. Roy gazed at the frightened young alchemist. "It's going to be okay Al," he whispered. "Wait here." Roy ran around the building, leaving the shocked boy in Riza's care. He crouched down and searched the rubble for the familiar flash of red. Calls of Ed's name joined his own frantic shouting, yet no sign of the child appeared.

Roy was frantic when the officials from Central Command arrived fifteen minutes later. Officers, search dogs and rescue workers swarmed over the area, shifting rubble and shouting to each other. Roy was pushed too the sidelines where he stood next to his team, now sharing Alphonse's sense of shock. He barely had time to register what was going on, yet the time he spent waiting seemed an eternity.

Suddenly, he was snapped out of it by the appearance of a white dog not far off. The canine ran up to his handler, but what had struck Roy as odd was the blood coating the fur of the dog and soaking into his soft, long coat. Roy ran over to the people that were now gathering around the canine.

As he reached the area the dog came up too his handler, who checked the dog over.(May wanna rephrase this sentence. It sounds a bit odd) "Its human blood," the man announced.

Roy ran over as the handler removed something from the dog's mouth. He looked down at the object and turned to Roy. "You know the victim?" he said. Roy was sickened to hear Ed referred to in such a way, it was if he was condemned, but none the less, he nodded. The handler passed the object too Roy. The colonel looked down into his hand and saw a familiar flash of red. It was a fragment of Edward's coat. "_The blood must be his too__,__" _he thought.

Roy turned to the handler and whispered in a terrified voice, "Its Ed's." Those two words twisted his stomach into knots. The man nodded and turned back to his canine companion. The dog barked twice. The man turned to Roy. "Edward is alive, the dogs are trained to know," he said.

Roy almost fell to the ground in relief. Ed was alive. He was alive. It was going to be okay. Roy knew that that last bit was a lie, but it made him feel better none the less. The dog ran off and Roy followed, the search and rescue not far behind. They were led to the wreckage and the dog disappeared down a small gap in the rubble, no human could follow. Than then several moments, later a bark sounded.

An officer came up behind Roy and shouted too the rest of the gathered men, "Alright everyone! It sounds like he's still pretty far down! We are going to need everyone's effort to make this work!" he yelled. Roy nodded and did as the man instructed. Al had come to wait on the sidelines, as Riza would not let him near the wreck. It was another twenty minutes of digging before they saw anything of Ed, that made making two hours since the search was started. The first sign was a trickle of blood that was smeared across the concrete. Roy started to dig faster.

There were people shouting and commanding others all round him, but Roy didn't care, because he had seen that flash of familiar red. He dropped to his hands and knees and peered under the rubble. All he could see was a broken, bloody form. The only reason Roy could identify Ed was the bright scarlet coat.

Roy was panicking. "Ed! Ed! Please! Ed! Answer me!" Roy got no response. He was struggling to get closer to the boy's shattered body when Ed stirred and moaned. Roy slipped closer to Ed, but he was still blocked from reach by debris. He was still a couple feet away when Ed tried to move. Blood gurgled up in his throat and he started to struggle violently for air.

Roys eyes widened. "Ed! No don't move!" he yelled.

Ed turned to face the source of the voice and saw Roy reaching towards him. Ed stretched out his hand to meet his. "Roy." Blood spilled over his lips as he spoke.

Roy grasped Ed's outstretched hand. "No. Don't talk. Just stay still. It's going to be alright," he soothed. Ed did as he was told, but kept a firm hold on Roy's hand. The search and rescue squad was already digging Ed out. As they finally shifted the last sheet of metal the full damage was thrown into the sunlight.

Roy's eyes widened. "HAVOC!" he yelled. "Get Al out of here!"

Alphonse who had not yet gotten a look at his brother started to run to the scene, trying to get a glimpse at the unknown state of his sibling. Havoc ran after his him and grabbed the young boy around the waist, dragging him, screaming, into a car. Roy looked back at the gruesome scene he did not want Alphonse to witness.

Blood was everywhere. Ed was gazing at Roy with pleading eyes. There was a length of barbed wire wrapped around his left arm and trailing up to his throat, digging in and slicing apart the boy's skin. His right leg was mangled and still partially trapped under a ton of rock. A large gash ran across his forehead, the skull could be seen visible under all the trickling blood. Another piece of shrapnel was lodged in his chest, digging in under his ribs.

Yet the worst thing by far was the gruesome piece of triangular metal that had pierced the boy's side like a blade. Blood was leaking everywhere, coating the boy's pale skin and splashing over the dusty ground. Roy was shaking as he knelt over the child still clasping his small hand.

"It's okay Ed," he whispered. "It's going to be alright." Roy knew that he was lying too Ed, but seeing some of the panic fade out of the boy's eyes he continued, "It's alright Ed. You're safe now." Ed was still gazing into Roy's eyes.

The child nodded then attempted to speak once more. He began to spit up more blood. "Roy. Whe- Alph- Don't- want- to- see- this-.–"

Roy squeezed the pale hand in his. "He's not here right now Ed, Havoc took him away, he didn't see," he said.

The relief could clearly be seen in Ed's eyes and he visibly relaxed. The blond was still struggling to breathe as the EMS worked around him. Roy had only just realized they were there, him being so worried about Ed. People were swarming around the area calling out to each other and ordering things to be done. Various people were working over Ed trying to stop the bleeding.

Someone began to removed the rusty barbed wire that was tangled around Edwards neck. As they tried, the boy hissed and tried to pull away, only to be held in place by another paramedic. Ed's eyes filled with fear and he started to struggle against the hands. He was not able to do much to the others, but Ed was ripping himself apart.

"Ed! Ed! Stop it!" Roy yelled, but the boy ignored him. Ed was bleeding heavily at this point.

One of the paramedics noticed and shouted, "Someone get sedative! He's causing more damage to his wounds!"

Roy was trying desperately to calm Ed down. "Ed. Listen to me," he said. The blond continued to struggle against the people restraining him, tears of fear rolling down his face and whimpers escaping his bloody lips.

Roy was frantic at this point trying to get the equally panicked Ed to calm down. He started to trace small circles in the palm of his hand. "Ed. Ed, it's alright. Just calm down. Don't move. Okay? It's alright," he whispered. Ed's gaze turned to meet Roy's obsidian eyes, his breathing became a bit slower and he relaxed, becoming limp. The hands that had frightened the boy so much let go slowly and Ed relaxed further.

Roy sighed with relief. "Good, Ed. That's good. These people want to help. Can you let them?" he asked. Ed slowly nodded in response. The paramedics started to carefully unwind the razor-sharp wire from the boys neck and arm.

Ed kept still, but pain was etched across his face. The men got the wire out, but Ed was still hissing in pain. Another EMS worker came up with a small white plastic case. "Here, Josh. I have the sedatives," he said. IPA man, presumably Josh responded, "Okay, but don't give him all of it, just enough for the pain." The case carrier nodded and started to get out the needle. As soon as Ed saw the sharp metallic object he started to panic once again.

The boy was struggling, and fear filled his eyes once more. "Ed. Ed stop it," Roy said.

The blond looked into the colonel's obsidian eyes. "Roy. No- don- let- the-.—" he whispered.

Roy finally realized what Ed was so terrified of. "Ed. It's alright. It's just a little shot they need to give it to you. It will help. Okay?" he asked.

Ed started to shiver uncontrollably. "No. No don—" Ed started to cough. Blood rose to his throat and fell past his lips once again. He went limp, barely breathing.

"Ed!" Roy yelled. "Ed! Come on, stay with me!" Roy looked into the boys golden eyes. Fear and sorrow reflected brightly in them.

His breathing could barely be detected at this point. Paramedics were yelling and running around. Roy was crying at this point, tears rolling down his dusty face. His hand clasped around Ed's shaking one. The boy was shivering, Roy watched as the blond slowly mouthed the words:"I don't want to die."

Tears fell from Roy's eyes onto the dusty ground. "You won't, Ed," he whispered. "Everything will be fine." Ed's breathing became non-existent. Fear shadowed the boy's eyes as he desperately tried to get air but was unable too. He was suffocating.

The paramedics pushed Roy back, pulling his hand away from Ed's. As soon as the connection was broken Roy panicked. He was held back by two paramedics, screaming and yelling. He was struggling towards Ed.

Hawkeye came up behind him and grabbed him once again, dragging him backwards, away from Ed. "NO! LET GO OF ME!" Hawkeye ignored his pleas and dragged him so Ed was out of sight, and threw him to the ground." As soon as Roy was released from her grip he started to get up, intent on getting back to Ed. He was stopped by a small click near his ear. He knew that sound all too well. He turned slowly to look right up a gun barrel. "Sir, I need you to calm down," she said. "Now."

Roy, who was usually frightened by Riza's gun, found himself not giving a shit about the metal contraption being pointed at his face. He ignored Riza and started to pull himself to his feet. A shot rang out and a bullet buried itself in the ground next to Roy. This action stopped the colonel in his tracks.

He turned his tear-streaked face upwards, meeting with Riza's eyes. Her gaze softened and she sunk down next to the shocked man, wrapping her arms around him and rocking back and forth slowly. Roy was still at first but then wrapped his arms around the gun-woman and began to openly cry. Riza had a few stray tears on her face as well, but her voice was steady, "Roy. Roy listen." she said. Roy started to sob harder.

Riza ignored him her and continued a bit softer. "Listen. The paramedics are going to help him, Roy. Ed couldn't breathe. They had to help and you were in the way. They decided that keeping Ed calm was not the priority anymore. So you had to go. But they have it under control now. Ed is still alive," she said.

Roy started to relax a bit. Riza let him go but continued to sit next to him. Roy had stopped crying. and he had mustered up a bit of composure. They sat for about three minutes before a doctor came running up. He was out of breath. "Ed is fine, but we need your help," he panted. "He's scared, and won't corporate. Can you calm him down?"

Roy nodded and got up, following the doctor around the concrete wreckage and over to the small bloody body. He knelt next to the boy. An oxygen mask was cupped over his mouth. Ed was thrashing about as much as he could with his wounds, which was not much. The blond was desperately trying to pull of the mask, one hand searching for the strap and the other hanging uselessly by his side.

"Ed. Ed calm down," Roy cooed. Ed continued to struggle and whimper, apparently not registering that Roy was there. Droplets of water were rolling rolled down his cheeks.

"Ed Listen to me. "It's alright. Shhh, just calm down." Roy continued to soothe the boy until he stopped thrashing and he fell limp, his eyes finally turned on the colonel. "That's good Ed. Good, now try to breathe. Okay?" The blond obeyed and his breathing turned from ragged gasps to shallow, steady breaths.

The paramedics made sure Ed was calmed down enough to move him. He was now covered in wraps and bandages, all soaked in blood. The metal had been removed from Ed's side in the time Roy had been absent. The medical team approached Roy. "Sir we're going to move him now," one doctor stated.

Roy nodded and watched as they lifted Ed up onto a stretcher and moved him into the medical transport. Roy did not let go of Ed's hand the entire time.

They were closing the doors when Hawkeye jumped in the back. "The doctors said it would not trouble them if I accompanied you, sir," she said.

Roy nodded. Hawkeye acknowledged him, then sat next to Ed. "Hey, Ed can you hear me?" she said. Many would be surprised by the kind tone of the female's voice, but Roy had heard it before. She had a soft spot for the Elric boys.

In response to Hawkeye's question, Ed tore his gaze away from Roy and turned to towards the woman's eyes. She smiled. "Ed. It's Riza."

The boys gaze softened at her name. She continued, "We're going to the hospital. Everything is going to be alright."

She said this with an air of truth. She really believed it. This fact greatly comforted Roy along with Ed. The elder man kept his hand clasped around the younger's for the entire ride, mumbling soft comforting words the whole time, and just as they arrived at the hospital, Ed drifted into a merciful sleep.

* * *

More Author Ramblings- Sorry guys. I kinda left you at a cliffhanger last chapter. But luckily I have certain people in my life that get me to update. You should all thank him. Well, anyways i haven't got much to say. I don't really like the next couple chapters so it might be a while before I update because I am so busy rewriting. So, If you have any questions or coments ask me any time. And if you want me to post the next chapter, say so because I need to know that people care about this shit. Okay? (Now watch me get no reviews.)

Ed:Shut up, you're rambling.

Storm: Well at least I labeled my ramblings accordingly.

Ed: Whatever, what i want to know is why you enjoy hurting me so much?

Storm: I CAN'T HELP IT! You're just so perfect for that roll.

Ed: WELL STOP IT!

Roy: I agree with Edo.

Storm: I don't care. Your opinion is invalid, Roy.

Roy: *Cries and sits in my emo corner*

Ed: Now look what you did!

Storm: Ah, Whatever. Well, see you guys!

Ed: Yeah, see ya. *Grumpy face*

Storm: OHHHH! You're so cute! *Fangirling*


	4. Chapter 4

Roy paced back and forth across the nicely furnished room. He was holding a piece of red fabric, the same given to him by the dog that had found Ed.

Roy was rubbing it back and forth between his fingers. Blood, long dried, coated his hands. Riza sat silently in a chair against the far wall staring at her lap, her own hands werefolded in her lap.

They had arrived at the hospital two hours ago, and Ed had been rushed into surgery. The word had come a few minutes ago that Ed was not doing well.

Roy, who had been on edge before, was now about to have a panic attack, although it was only obvious to Hawkeye.

No one else had come in so far to alert them to Ed's condition. Riza had repeatedly tried to calm Roy down but to no avail, and she had given up long ago.

They sat in a private waiting could be seen through the windows, rushing back and forth to places unknown. The silence was disturbed as a female doctor ran in.

"Are you Roy Mustang?" she inquired. Roy nodded and turned to face the woman. She had long auburn brown hair and strikingly blue eyes. The women continued grimly, "I'm the head surgeon, my name is Angelique, but Angela is fine. I have been called in to work on Ed. Before I scrubbed up I thought I would stop in to talk to you," she said.

Roy was panicking internally, but he was calm on the outside, Riza saw this. She got up and pulled the man back down onto a couch, forcing him to sit.

Angela sat down across from the two."Well, there really is no good way to put this," she said, "There were several complications during surgery. Ed is still alive—" Roy sighed heavily at this part, "—but the two pieces of shrapnel that hit his torso caused a lot of internal damage. His right lung is mangled. It's not looking like he's going to make it through surgery." Her face was grim and dark.

Roy just nodded, dumbstruck. He said nothing more but sat at full attention. He looked like any other military man, but his eyes were full of pain. Angela got up and turned towards the door, walking out quickly.

Roy sat at attention, his solid mask of emotions he always had in place somewhere between on and off. The sadness in his eyes was betraying him. Neither knew how long they sat there like that, but it must have been hours, for Angela was back.

"Roy," she said.

The alchemist looked up at her with saddened face. He was shaking slightly.

Angelique sat down heavily and put her head in her hands, sighing.

"Ed made it," she whispered letting too the tension leave her body.

Roy was still shaking, but now it was with relief.

Angela still looked sullen though. The reason came soon enough "But, it's still not looking good. The chance he's going to survive the night is almost none," she said.

Roy's eyes widened as he started to comprehend what the doctor had said.

"Can we-?" he whispered, his voice was quivering and cracked.

Roy seemed to realize how he sounded and cleared his throat, the mask of emotions going back on. He repeated himself, "Can we see him?"

Angela nodded solemnly and proceed to exit the room, beckoning silently for the two to follow.

As they started walking, she spoke without looking back. "Ed's in the ICU."

She led them up a long white hallway labeled as Intensive Care. It smelled of antiseptic and there were doctors rushing everywhere.

The sullen faces of family members struck Roy's heart every time he passed one. A lone crying man could be seen through the open doors of one room. He was about Roy's age and looked a bit like him as well. The man was sitting next to a bed that was surrounded by doctors, a sheet waspulled over the occupant.

Roy was struggling to keep his breathing under control as they passed the room and the man's sobbs grew quieter.

Near the end of the hallway Angela stopped and turned to Roy. "He doesn't look good. But then again, it's always better than it looks." She stepped aside and gestured to a closed door.

Roy stared for a second at the entrance way. Than then he moved forward too open the door.

Angela had not been kidding. It was terrible. Ed was lying on the far side of the room. The boy was pale and strapped to machines, tubes and wires ran in every direction. A breathing mask was covering his mouth, his entire chest wrapped in bandages, his hair was loose and coated in blood, Dirt and dust smeared his face. Ed was alive, but just barely.

Roy took a few shocked, slow steps toward the blond. He seemed to regain control moments later. Roy ran towards Ed. He reached the bedside and looked at the boy's face as if hoping his eyes would open and Ed would pop right up and start complaining.

Yet Roy knew this time that was not going to happen.

Riza came over and placed her hands on the colonel's shoulders.

"It will be alright," she said. Her voice still held a note of assurance and truth, but it was fainter than the last time.

Roy wrapped his hand around the boy's once again. "Ed," he whispered. The blond child did not move. He lay silent and limp.

Angela came to stand in the doorframe doorway a few minutes later. "Are you ready to talk?" she asked. The shocked man nodded. The doctor entered the room.

"Mr. Mustang we have several things we need to discuss," she said.

The colonel tore his gaze away from Ed's still face and looked over at the doctor. He sighed and turned back too the boy. "Just Roy is fine," he said.

Angela nodded. "Well, Roy, like I said earlier, it's unlikely Ed is going to make it through the night."

Roy's breath caught in his throat, but he didn't move a muscle. He just kept staring intently at Ed's ghostly form.

Angela continued, "The surgery managed to seal up his stomach, which was ruptured by the shrapnel, but his lung is damaged. He's going to need constant oxygen. Also, there's brain damage from the fall. Even if he does survive, it would be incredible if he ever woke up," she whispered.

The colonel nodded quietly, his grip on Ed's hand tightening slightly. Angela's gaze draped dropped and it she could barely be heard as she muttered, "I'm sorry I couldn't help him." She turned and left.

Roy as beginning to cry once more and Riza walked over and put a hand on his shoulder. He shook the tears away. "No. I won't. Too much of that already," he said.

Roy continued to hold Ed's hand, Hawkeye still standing sadly at his side. His fingers wrapped around the frail boy's hand, tracing circles on his pale skin.

"Ed," he whispered once more. "Ed, Wake up. Please. Please be alright. Just wake up. I promise. I'll be waiting."

* * *

LEAVE A REVIEW! I will hate you forever if you dont. Seriously how hard is it, it can be one word.

Check out my other stories, they're all Roy/Ed!

Your favorite writer (but not really), Darkstorm


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hey people thanks for sticking with me. I apologize for all the lovely OOCness in this chapter, Roy is a crybaby, and I am crazy.

* * *

The sun was setting and no change could be seen in Ed. Roy had not left his side the entire time. Hawkeye had tried to get him to eat a few times, but Roy refused to leave his post.

Various doctors had come into the room, checking the lines on machines, taking of wires and adding new ones. Ed was a bruised mess, he still had blood caked in his hair and on his face, long dried. Wrapped in bandages and wires.

Hawkeye had come in several times trying to get Roy to eat but the colonel refused to let go of Eds hand.

He was tracing small circles into the blonds palm, the skin was frighteningly cool. Night had fallen by the time Roy let go of eds chilled fingers.

The heart monitor had started beating faster.

Roy stood up, leaning over the young boy that he had come to think of as his own. "Ed wake up. Please." he whispered, then gasped as Ed stirred.

The boy began to whimper and gasp in his sleep, obviously in pain. "Ed, Open your eyes. Please," Roy mumbled.

As if on cue Eds eye fluttered open. "Ed!" Roy said surprised. The boys eyes were unfocused and he didn't seem to hear Roy. He was staring blankly at the ceiling, gasping wildly. Roy tightened his grip on Eds hand. "Ed. Can you hear me?" he asked softly, no response came.

Ed was gasping and whimpering but couldn't see. Roy reached for the nurse call button and pressed it, Angela was there within seconds, "What's wrong?" she yelled running into the room. Roy turned to her. "Eds awake." he said. Angelas eyes widened. "What?!" she yelled running in.

She quickly glanced over the situation, seeing Ed in pain. Then she tapped a few buttons on a monitor, calling for a nurse, A cloudy liquid seeped into eds bloodstream via the IV.

Seconds later the blond was still, no longer struggling. His eyes closed slowly and he feel back onto the sheets. Angela turned to roy, "Something is wrong, i'm going to go talk to my higher up, call me if anything happens," she said tossing a pager at Roy.

The man nodded as the doctor ran out of the room. Roy stood to eds bedside, staring into his pale sunken face.

He stood for a few minutes before Eds breathing became irregular again. the heart monitor was starting to go faster as well.

Roy reached down and fumbled with the pager before pressing the button to call Angela. Ed hadn't changed when she ran in the room a minute later along with her superior, a male doctor of forty. "What's wrong?!" she asked panicky.

Roy didn't take his eyes of the young blond. "Ed's waking up again." he whispered. Angela locked like a deer in the headlights. "What? I gave him enough sedatives for at least three hours." she said walking up. she checked the monitor. "You're right." she said.

Suddenly Edwards eyes shot open, he started gulping for air despite the air mask over his mouth. His body went rigid as his eyes rolled back in his head.

Angela jumped into action "He's having a seizure!" she yelled at her superior who was standing at the door, shocked. "What?" he said. "There is no reason for that!"

Angela glared at him. "Well its happening. Now get your ass over here and help me!" She pushed another button on her pager and several nurses came in shortly after.

Angela was attempting to stop the seizure as fast as possible, but the heart monitor was skipping beats.

Ed was barely breathing, suddenly he went limp and his eyes slid shut. It was over the seizure had stopped.

Than a resonating sound filled the room, it was one slow beep, no breaks in the sound. It took roy a moment before he realized what it was.

Ed had flat lined. Roy gasped suddenly feeling like he was getting as much air as Ed.

"No." he whispered then forced his way to the bedside, and dropped to his knees, tears streaming down his face. "No. No. No! NO! EDWARD!" he wailed.

Angela pushed him away from Eds still form. "You're not helping Roy." she growled. The nurses came in as angela grabbed the defibrillator "Charge!" she yelled, one of the nurses did so and Angela placed the machine on Eds chest. "Clear!" she yelled.

Eds body gave a small jerk and the heart monitor picked up then was flat once again. Angela tried once more. Again; nothing. Again; nothing. This continued for quite a while. Roy crying the entire time.

Angela repeated the process, but this time the monitor picked up for a few beats, until falling flat again. Angela smiled. "Got it." she said.

Once more she yelled "Clear!" pressing the paddle to eds chest.

Eds body gave another jerk but this time it was accompanied by a strong gasp from the small boy, he was breathing again. and the monitor had a not so steady beat going, but he had a heartbeat, that was what was important.

Roy pushed his way to Eds bedside once more, and Angela allowed him this time. The nurses cleared from the room wrapping up wires and machines. leaving only Roy and Angela . Roy bent down and brushed some hair out of Edwards face. "Ed." he whispered. Angela looked on sadly.

Roy turned to her with tears in his eyes. "Thank you," he said. She nodded and smiled, than left the room. Roy turned back to the the pale child in the bed. He was curled up on his side, breathing softly, his soft blond hair spilling over the pillow. He looked peaceful in his slumber.

Roy bent down and placed a small kiss on the boys forehead. he pulled back and sat down, returning to his post next to the bedside, the only difference was that this time he held on too Eds hand a bit tighter, as to not let him slip away.

They sat like that for half an hour before Hawkeye came in. "Roy, They told me what happened." she said breathless. Roy looked at her sadly and smiled. "Yeah, but he's okay now." he said then promptly burst into tears.

Hawkeye calmly crossed the room and sat down next to the sobbing man. She wrapped her arms around him and sat with him as he cried.

When he had calmed down a bit he let go, leaning forward and cradling his head in his hands. "Its just hard to know that this time he won't be okay, even if he makes it through there is a long road ahead of us."he said.

Hawkeye nodded. "There will be, but you can help him through it." she said. This caused tears to form at roy's eyes once again. "I just. I wish it would be like it usually is. Ed wakes up and insists he _was _being perfectly careful. But I know thats not going to happen." Roy was crying again at this point. "I just want him to be okay." he wailed.

Hawkeye embraced him once more. "It will be okay, it may take a while but everything will be okay."

Roy continued to cry for a while before he finally stopped, closing his eyes and breathing deeply.

Hawkeye let him go and sighed. "Sir, you need to sleep. It is not helping ed too have you exhausted." she lectured walking too the closet and grabbing a blanket.

Roy shook his head. "I can't leave." he said firmly. Hawkeye came over and handed him the blanket. "I know, but you still have to sleep, and eat. I will bring you food later. For now please get some rest sir."

Roy nodded and sunk down in the chair wrapping the blanket around himself.

He was almost asleep when he mumbled softly "Night Riza" the women smiled then whispered softly. "Good night. Roy."

Roy awoke to a nurse shaking him. The girl, whose name was Holly, informed him there was a call from Alphonse waiting for him. He jumped up. And glanced at Ed, he was hesitant to leave the boy, this would be the first time. He looked over at the nurse. "Will you stay with him?" he asked. Holly smiled and nodded. "Take your time." she said, settling down in a chair.

Roy thanked her and left the room, walking down to the phones.

He had called Alphonse while Ed had been in surgery, the boy had been hysterical, crying and shouting at anyone that tried to reassure him.

He had found comfort in Roy, but had wanted to come to the hospital immediately. Roy had said No causing Alphonse too start yelling, but as soon as he was told it was on his brothers request he fell silent.

"Why would brother want me to not be there." he had asked sniffling. Roy explained that Ed had asked him to keep Alphonse away in an attempt to protect the younger boy from seeing the carnage.

Roy reached the phones and picked up the receiver he had been shown to.

"Hello" he said into the mouthpiece. "ROY!" came the frantic boys voice over the receiver, he had been crying.

Roy sighed. "Alphonse calm down." he said calmly as he could. The boys frantic panting quieted down too the point where he could speak. "Roy," he repeated. "Fuery called to say something happened." The fear trailed along in his words icing over all sense of logic.

Roy silently cursed the misinformation, "Alphonse, Ed is still alive." he said. A sigh of obvious relief was heard through the phone.

Roy almost choked at the happy note that the sigh held, he did not want to diminish the sense of relief, but the boy deserved the truth. "Al, he's still not doing well." he whispered.

On the other end of the line the breath caught in Alphonse's throat. Roy continued, "He had a seizure, it stopped his heart. They saved him but no one knows why it happened yet, the doctors are scared he'll have another one."

Alphonse was breathing in ragged gasps trying to hold back tears. "Brother." he whispered. Sobs echoed across the phone line as Alphonse let out his pain.

Roy hurt as well, their was nothing he could do for the boy he had come to care so much about.

Alphonse gasped sharply in realization. "Roy! I need too see him! What- What if he dies!" Alphonse wailed. It broke Roy's heart too see this unfold. Al continued. "What- if the next time i see Brother he's in a coffin?! What then? I couldn't live like that!" he continued to cry.

Roy's heart was breaking unable to stand the wails of the child. He steeled himself. "Alright Al, you can come." he whispered against his better judgment.

Als sharp intake of breath was enough to tell Roy he had been heard. "Thank you" the boy whispered his voice quivering. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." he repeated. Roy whispered comforts into the phone. Once Alphonse had recovered enough, he passed the phone to Havoc. "Hey Chief." he said sadly. "How's Ed doing?

Roy sighed and repeated what he had told Alphonse. Havoc sounded grim when he finally spoke. "Should I bring Alphonse over now?" he asked.

Roy confirmed what he had said and chatted with havoc for a bit longer until he finally put down the receiver.

He rushed back to Eds room peaking in too see the nurse still on her watch. Holly nodded and walked out of the room leaving Roy alone with the blond child. He looked upon Edwards broken body sadly. He returned too Eds bedside, hovering over the boy protectively he leaned down and brushed a strand of golden hair out of eds bruised pale face.

"Edward." he whispered. Tears gathering at the corner of his eyes. "Alphonse is coming. Everything is going to be alright. I promise." he continued to talk to Ed whispering sweet words, letting the fragile blond know he was there.

"Ed, come back too me. Please." he whispered into the uncertain night. Then slowly sunk down and laid his head onto the mattress, he closed his eyes to the pain that filled his heart and drifted into a troubled sleep.

* * *

I apologize yet again for the OOCness in this chapter. Its horrendous. I am obviously not a very good writer and now i shall be a bitch and demand 50 reviews before i update.

Ed: A bitch? That's all you're going to say? You're also a...

Roy: *Clamps hand over Eds dirty mouth* Edo! Behave yourself!

Ed: *Struggles free* NO WAY BASTARD!

Roy: Okay then, shrimp.

Ed: WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SHRIMP THE SIZE OF A PLANKTON!

Roy: Ed that doesn't even make sense.

Ed: Yes It does.

Storm: Would you both shut up!

Roy: Fine I see how it is. I'm going to bed. *Grabs Edo and drags him along*

Storm: Don't you two do anything dirty up there!


End file.
